


Lunch With Friends

by Inell



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Sex, Dirty Talk, Exhibitionism, HP: EWE, M/M, Multi, Oral Sex, Rimming, Shameless Smut, Threesome - M/M/M, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-19
Updated: 2014-09-19
Packaged: 2018-02-18 00:26:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2328572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inell/pseuds/Inell
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They had invited Seamus and Dean over for lunch, but he doesn’t understand how sharing a meal had turned into Seamus having sex with him and Ron.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lunch With Friends

Harry isn’t sure how it came to this. They had invited Seamus and Dean over for lunch, but he doesn’t understand how sharing a meal had turned into Seamus having sex with him and Ron. Dean is sitting off to the side sketching, his dark eyes watching Seamus giving Ron a blow job that has Harry’s cock twitching with envy. Ron keeps staring at those full lips wrapped around his cock then glancing at Harry, as if trying to make sure it’s still okay that he’s got another man’s mouth on his cock. Harry looks at Dean and licks his lips. “You’re sure this is alright?”

“Shay and I have particular interests that we enjoy indulging occasionally,” Dean murmurs, not moving his gaze off Seamus and Ron as his pencil dances over the page of his sketchpad. “We discussed this before coming over, figured we’d see if you boys were up for it. Fulfilling one of his boyhood fantasies, it is, being in the middle of a sandwich between you and Ron.”

“Oh.” Harry feels a little awkward because he and Ron don’t really have a sex life that involves going around to their mates’ houses and inviting them for a shag. They aren’t boring by any means, but they’re happy without any extra cocks being necessary. He’s actually glad of that because he’s feeling a little jealous even now watching some other man suck his lover’s dick, so he reckons this sharing thing isn’t necessarily something he’d enjoy doing a lot.

“You gonna join the party or stand around all day, Harry?” Seamus gives him a cheeky smirk before he licks at Ron’s shaft, rubbing the wet head over his pouty lips like he’s applying lip balm.

Harry glances at Dean and decides he’s not regretting any of it, so why not? After it’s all done, if he’s still feeling jealous, he’ll just have to remind Ron why they don’t need to have some kind of open partner swapping thing like Dean and Seamus seem to enjoy. It’s a win-win, and Harry’s always likes those kinds of odds. Stepping forward, he unzips his trousers and pulls his cock out. He’s half-hard from watching, so he strokes himself a few times before he rubs the head against Seamus’ cheek. “Suck my cock, Seamus.”

Seamus looks up at him and grins. “Oh yeah. Tell me what to do. Dean usually does, but he’s in artistic mode now, so we’ve lost him until the sketching is done.” 

He looks at Ron and they have a silent conversation using their eyebrows and facial expressions. Harry’s relieved when Ron nods, grateful that they can understand each other without words. Ron sits forward, wrapping his long fingers around his wet cock. “I want to see your mouth on his cock now, Shay. If you don’t get him hard in two minutes, I’ll have to spank that slutty arse of yours.”

“Fuck,” Seamus whispers, eyes widening and pupils dilating as Ron gives him orders in that sexy gruff voice that just sounds like sex to Harry. While he can talk dirty sometimes, Ron’s the king. Seamus shifts his position and grips the base of Harry’s cock, swirling his tongue around the head in a teasing way. He looks better with Harry’s cock in his mouth than expected, and Harry bucks his hips forward because he isn’t interested in teasing.

“He tastes good, doesn’t he? Our Harry’s delicious.” Ron’s eyes are half closed as he watches them. “You should feel that cock in your arse. So bloody thick that it always burns sliding in unless you’re really stretched out. Bet you’d love to have that in your arse, wouldn’t you? You’re not gonna get it, though. That’s my cock, and I don’t fucking share it.” Ron reaches over and tugs on Seamus’ hair, pressing him closer to Harry.

“Merlin,” Harry groans, feeling wet warmth surround his cock as Seamus takes him in his mouth. Ron keeps pushing his head until Harry’s sliding into his throat. Seamus gags, gripping Harry’s hips tightly as he tries to pull back. Ron finally relents, letting him get a few drags of air before urging him forward again.

“You wanted to play with us, Shay.” Ron’s smile is wicked as he winks at Harry. “You like being used, don’t you? I didn’t believe it when Dean said it, but he’s right. You’re just a little cockslut who wants to be fucked by as many cocks as possible. Bet you’d bend over and spread those cheeks for anyone who asked. Just a pretty little toy.”

Seamus is moaning around Harry’s cock, obviously enjoying Ron’s insults. It’s not something Harry enjoys being told, but it’s definitely getting him hard hearing it and seeing Seamus’ reaction to it. Seamus sucks him harder as Ron keeps talking, and he even manages to get Harry into his throat a few times without gagging too much.

“Let’s see that tight little arse,” Ron decides, picking his wand up and aiming it. Seamus is soon naked, kneeling on the patio with his cute arse pushing back towards Ron. He’s smaller than Harry ever considers, short and lithe with pale skin and a lean build. Harry almost wishes that Dean wasn’t just watching because he’d love to see Dean pounding into Seamus. He and Ron are about the same height and Ron’s just a little more muscular, so there isn’t such a contrast as Dean and Seamus have, but it’s obvious that Dean’s kink is watching Seamus with other blokes, so that’s not likely to happen today. Harry isn’t surprised when Ron goes ahead and removes his clothes and Harry’s with a few swishes and flicks of his wand.

“Is he tight?” Harry asks curiously. “Or is he loose from all the cocks he takes?”

Ron grins at him. “Oh, he’s tight. Hasn’t been completely wrecked yet. Probably knows all the illicit charms to keep himself tight and ready for whoever wants to fuck him.” Ron kneels down and spreads Seamus’ cheeks, spitting on his hole. Seamus whines around Harry’s cock when Ron presses his finger against him. “You hear that, Harry? Our little toy likes having his arse touched.”

“Not too surprising, is it?” Harry’s taken over holding Seamus’ head, tugging on his hair and holding him in place when he fucks forward to make him gag on his cock. Seamus looks up at him with a dazed expression that is pretty fucking arousing considering he and Ron are causing him to get that excited. “He’s just a little cock slut, after all,” Harry murmurs, staring into Seamus’ eyes as he speaks. Seamus’ eyes roll back when Ron slides his finger inside him, and he’s making the best noises.

“He’ll come from having his arse licked,” Dean offers, still watching them with that intense gaze as his pencil scratches across his sketch paper.

“Did you hear that, Harry? Let’s change positions. I want his mouth again, let him get me nice and ready to fuck that tight arse, and you can prepare him for me.” Ron arches a brow to ask if that’s alright, and Harry nods eagerly. Ron knows how much he loves eating arse, and it’s not something he gets a chance to do as often as he’d like. Ron never comes from it, either, so the idea of making Seamus come is too tempting to resist.

Harry slides his cock out of Seamus’ mouth and helps him stand. He squeezes his shoulder and smiles. “Alright mate?”

“Fuck yeah. You really gonna make me come from eating my arse, Harry?” Seamus asks, wiping his lips with the back of his hand before he stumbles over to the table where Ron’s lying down.

“So hard,” Harry promises, picking up his wand to cast a quick charm to stabilize the table, just in case. He’s grateful for the privacy they have at their house because this is somehow even kinkier doing it outside. Their first threesome happening with two of their oldest mates there and it happening on their back patio is just unreal. Seamus leans over to start sucking Ron’s cock, positioning himself so Harry has access to his sweet little arse.

“You should know, Harry’s made it a hobby over the years to become an expert on rimming,” Ron informs Seamus. “Think he’s got some kind of oral fetish, but I’m not complaining. He’s looking at your arse like it’s a three tier red velvet cake and he’s a starving man. Oh, you like that, don’t you? Like how he’s touching your hole, teasing you while you suck my cock?”

Harry tunes them out for a bit while he focuses on his task. Ron’s still spewing filth, calling Seamus names that make him whine and promising all sorts of things they’re going to do to him. Harry teases his hole with his fingers before he kneels behind him. He blows out puffs of air on his hole, watching it flex and twitch, practically inviting him in. Leaning forward, he lazily licks a stripe across it before nuzzling his face between his arse cheeks and kissing it. He stays that way for a moment, inhaling the earthy aroma that makes his cock harden even more, as if that’s possible.

Finally, he’s ready. He drags the tip of his tongue across the hole several times, learning the flavor of Seamus and teasing him at the same time. He starts to lap at him, big swipes of his tongue mixed with tiny pokes, feeling the hole twitch even more. He takes his time, just enjoying the chance to drive someone crazy doing something he loves to do. When he starts to press his tongue inside, Seamus makes a noise that has Ron cursing at Harry for breaking their toy.

It’s easy to ignore them. Harry keeps licking and stroking, using his tongue to fuck inside Seamus, gripping his arse cheeks hard enough to bruise to keep him from moving. He follows the arse forward when Seamus moves anyway, letting go of one cheek so he can use his fingers. He has three buried inside Seamus’ arse while he licks at the puckered skin of his hole, fucking him with solid strokes, curling his fingers and rubbing as Seamus trembles beneath him.

“Harry, mate, you’ve gotta stop or he’s not be any good for us,” Ron says, pulling Harry’s hair hard enough to hurt to make him start listening again. When Harry raises his head, Ron’s grinning at him. “He’s already come and started to get hard again, you obsessive arse licker.”

“Sorry.” Harry smiles sheepishly as he pushes his spectacles back into place and leans back.

“Can’t feel me bloody legs,” Seamus murmurs. “No need to say sorry, mate. Just promise to do that again when I’m lying down, and you can go for hours. Fuck, you’re good with your mouth.”

Ron snorts. “That he is. Now, it’s time to fuck. Climb on up here, Shay. I’ve got a big pressie waiting for you.”

Harry stands up and moves to the side of the table, reaching over to stroke Ron’s cock. He’s not being boastful since he _is_ big. Mouthwateringly big. Harry’s arse clenches in envy when Seamus climbs onto the table. Leaning down, he kisses Ron, needing the distraction from the jealousy. Ron sucks on his tongue and smiles when they pull apart.

“Other way, Seamus. I want to watch my cock going in that tight arse. Maybe if you’re a good slut, Harry’ll suck you off while I fuck you.” Ron reaches out to squeeze Harry’s hand, smiling as he nods towards Seamus, who is looking so pretty and fucked out already. Harry glances over to see Dean watching with his pencil in the air, not sketching, just staring.

“You’re fucking huge, Ron. Bigger than George, that’s for sure,” Seamus says, throwing them a cheeky grin over his shoulder before he straddles Ron and starts to press down.

“Don’t talk about my brother’s cock if you expect me to stay hard,” Ron mutters. He’s holding his cock so Seamus can slide down, gritting his teeth when he breaches Seamus’ arse. Harry doubts anything is likely to cause him to lose his erection right now, not even details involving his siblings’ sex lives.

Once Seamus is fully seated, his arse on Ron’s abdomen, Harry just watches for a moment. “Fuck him, Shay,” he demands, stroking his own cock while Seamus starts to move up and down. “Harder. You want to feel him, don’t you?”

The position isn’t the best for hard fucking, but Harry understands why Ron suggested it since he’s able to see how Ron’s cock looks sliding into Seamus’ arse. Ron is impatient when he’s ready to come, though, so the awkward riding that Seamus is doing doesn’t do enough for him. Ron grips his hips and starts thrusting up, fucking into him and holding him like he really is just a fuck toy. Merlin, if that doesn’t turn Harry on more than he wants to think about right now.

Harry leans forward, stroking his hand along Seamus’ inner thigh as he sucks at his cock. Seamus’ head falls back, and he’s making these gaspy noises as Harry licks at the head. Harry wonders if he’s so vocal for Dean, since Dean is just watching and all these noises Seamus makes are so damn arousing yet sometimes exaggerated. Thinking about Dean makes Harry look his way, eyes widening when he sees Dean jerking his cock. From a distance, he looks bigger than Ron, which might explain why Seamus took Ron s easily. Ron’s not abnormally large, just a bit above average, but it’s more than enough for Harry.

“Stroke your cock, Shay,” Dean demands in that deep intense voice that does things to Harry’s own cock. “Come on Harry’s face. He’d look good with streaks of your come dripping off his nose and glasses.”

“Bloody hell.” Ron is bucking up faster, going even deeper, and Seamus’ arse must feel good because he comes with a low grunt as he moves his hips in rapid thrusts up that make Seamus almost fall backwards. 

“Fuck. Fuck. Gonna come, baby,” Seamus mutters, jerking his cock harder as Harry continues stroking his thigh. When he comes, his seed does spurt onto Harry’s cheek and his open mouth. Harry moves closer, nosing at his cock and licking the air as he spurts several more times.

“I want your mouth,” Dean says, not even giving Seamus time to catch his breath. Seamus doesn’t argue, though. He pulls his arse off Ron’s spent cock and crosses over to Dean, falling to his knees and sucking Dean down in one gulp. Harry wants to watch, but he’s so damn hard that it hurts. Instead, he moves between Ron’s legs and tugs him towards the end of the table, using some of Ron’s come that leaked out of Seamus’ arse to get him ready.

“Just fuck me, Harry. Don’t care if it stings,” Ron says, pulling at him. Harry presses in, groaning at the tightness and hoping he isn’t actually hurting Ron, but it’s too much to think about when all he wants is to come. He tries to take his time to let Ron adjust, but Ron’s cursing at him, and it’s so bloody tight that he starts fucking him harder, going deep with each thrust, wanting Ron to remember who belongs to.

When he feels a tongue on his arse, Harry tenses. Seamus whispers something against his arse cheek, and he doesn’t hear it but he relaxes anyway because it’s just Shay. He is soon thrusting into Ron’s arse and thrusting back onto Seamus’ tongue and fingers. It’s too much. He’s already so close, and it just doesn’t take long before he’s sinking inside Ron and coming. He kisses Ron as he keeps making shallow thrusts until he’s completely spent.

“Merlin, that was something else.” Ron smiles at him, brushing his fingers through Harry’s hair before straightening his spectacles for him.

Harry straightens up and moves to sit on the table beside him, just leaning into him and touching him as he looks at where Seamus is now sitting on Dean’s lap and nuzzling at him like a lazy old cat. “That’s an understatement,” he decides.

Dean is smiling, looking rather pleased with himself as he pets at Seamus. “Well, mate, I did tell you we’d provide dessert, didn’t I?”

End


End file.
